


Tales from the Under

by Kasena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Possessing Frisk (Undertale), Drabble Collection, Gen, Lion's Den, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Frisk is always the one that changes it all. No matter what route, age, gender, etc. Frisk is the one to begin it, and it end it, despite what others would like to believe. Each choice Frisk makes creates a ripple effect, even if he/she/they can't see it at that moment.





	Tales from the Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If anyone is still active in this fandom, you may know me from such great hits as UNDERTALE v0.5, or Underground Souls! I typically work collaboratively with Ibelieveinhappilyeverafter on those fics, but I also like to write my own drabbles!
> 
>  **AU Summary:** From the moment Frisk falls, it's like she has a voice speaking to her. Telling her to do things. Bad things. And the farther she gets, the less and less control she has over herself, until she's a human in the lion's den.

The skeleton brothers were nice enough, but… The short one. Sans. There was something weird about him. It felt like everywhere Frisk turned, he was standing there, watching her, and she didn't really like it. She didn't know why he was watching her. Maybe it had to do with those times it felt like she wasn't in control. Maybe he knew how to help! But whenever she tried to ask him for help, she… She just couldn't. She stayed quiet, and that was that.

The tall one, Papyrus, at least didn't seem put off by her quiet. In fact, he seemed to take that as invitation to talk and fill the silence. And boy did he talk a lot.  _She hated them. She hated the both of them. The tall one wouldn't shut up and the short one was too clever by half. He knew who she was and she just needed to stay quiet. He wouldn't be able to prove anything if she stayed quiet._  That part Frisk really didn't like. She'd been having… She'd been having these thoughts, and they were awful and mean. She didn't like them. But she couldn't stop them.  _You can't stop me._

"Hey kid, nice to have you over. Papyrus is making spaghetti, you know. It's basically edible, these days."

That did make Frisk worry, a little. "Basically?"

Sans seemed to pause before he grinned. "Yeah. Basically. He used to not be able to cook at all, you know. I had to cook for us." He could cook? Sans didn't seem like the kind of person who really could cook, but she supposed that was the thing about people. They just surprised you.  _She wouldn't let him surprise her. He wouldn't catch on, she would make sure of that much. It would be too late, by the time he did._  Frisk gave a small shake of her head as she felt a headache. It felt like someone else was in her head with her, and she didn't like that feeling. "You okay there, kid?"

Frisk gave a small nod, but didn't say anything else. She just focused on trying to fight off this feeling. She didn't like it, and it felt bad. She just hoped it stopped soon…


End file.
